The invention relates to the field of the infrared remote control of motorized installations for products for solar protection and privacy in a building.
Said products are usually placed inside the building (residence, commercial building, etc.) and comprise an electromechanical actuator allowing their remote control by the user or their automatic control.
Remote controls are carried out by means of transmitters and receivers of infrared type (IR), by means of communication frames comprising in particular the code of the operations or commands to be executed, resulting in particular from the depressing of a key on a control keypad.
In earlier generations of products, mainly powered from the commercial AC network, the frames transmitted did not comprise any preamble, or else comprised a very simple preamble, of “start-bit” type identical to the other data signals, allowing in particular the fast synchronization of the IR receiver, the latter being permanently powered and therefore always listening out for any new signal.